


Captured by the Sun

by goldenkisses



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkisses/pseuds/goldenkisses
Summary: The sun always knew how to capture Isak





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored at work, and so I just wrote this.

The sun was hitting him just perfect. It made his hair seem even more blond today than it did yesterday, something that Even seemed to want to capture every second of every single day. Today though, today was Isak’s 18th birthday and he had insisted that they spend the sunny June afternoon together before the surprise party that the Kosegruppa was planning for him. So here they were along with many of the Oslo residents having a picnic at St. Hanshaugen park with the food that Even had made for them the night before, it was simple and easy something that they had both needed.

“What are you thinking about?” Isak soft voice pulled Even from his thoughts. He was lying on his back with Even’s ray-ban’s perched perfectly on his nose. He looked perfect, but then again Even always thought that about Isak, from the moment he saw him in the school court yard.

With a smile on his face Even reached over and gently ran his hand through Isak’s hair “You, the sun and how badly I want to keep you like this” 

“Oh..” he laughed, “Like what, laid out in the sun? Did you draw me like you said you were going to?” 

“So many question little one..” Even smiled as he turned back to his sketch pad picking up his pencil again. “And if you must know I did in fact draw you, but you’ll have to wait to see it.” 

Isak propped himself up onto his elbows, taking off the sun glasses in the process “Oh is that so? That’s not what you said this morning in the shower when you promised you’d show me! I even did that thing you like so much just to make sure.” He said squinting his eyes 

Even couldn’t help but laugh, he held his arm to his stomach he was laughing so hard and even drawing attention from the couples next to them. 

“Shhh we don’t want that to get out now do we”. The truth was ever since Christmas Even had decided to draw Isak at any chance he got. He wanted to remember every single line he got by his eyes when he smiled or laughed at something stupid Even said to him. He wanted to remember those soft small lips, especially that upper lip the one he loved kissing on so much. He’s captured Isak in his purest state, sometimes even managing to capture the rise of red that seems too often make an appearance.  
“I’ll show you, I promise. Just not today, someday.” He said as he leaded in and gave Isak a gentle kiss on the lips. 

Isak sighed into his mouth and ran his hand up Even’s back feeling the warmth of the sun that has seeped through the white shirt he was wearing. “du er søt.” Isak whispered into the kiss, giving Even a few more extra pecks as they pulled away from each other.

Even tilled his head slightly as he picked up his pencil once again, and smiled up at the boy who was his whole world “So are you..”. He said simply as the sun continued to capture Isak the only way it knew how.

**Author's Note:**

> du er søt - you are sweet


End file.
